It is well known that garments of all kinds are generally made as a single assembly that is sewn together in order to fit a specific size of person and who can easily put it on or take it off. However, there are many persons such as hospital patients, invalids and others who find it difficult to put on or take off a conventionally made garment, so that this situation is objectionable and definitely in need of improvement.